Photographs
by She-lives-in-a-world-of-words
Summary: "Nothing is permanent but change" or so the saying goes. But sometimes, photographs bring you to a certain realization, that maybe things never really change at all. A One Direction story.


"1... 2... 3... Say cheese!" I nudged Liam's arm with the book I was reading as he clicked the camera. "Stop that, Liam. I'm trying to read." I uttered back. "Well, well, well, someone's on their period today." he chuckled. I gave him an annoyed glare as I put down the book and grabbed his camera away. "No more." He looked at me in a confused way and smiled. "Okay then, chief." he mumbled as he grabbed his camera from me and headed towards the door. "I'm going home." he said. I jokingly shook my head and started reading again.

The book, by the way, was about a sixteen-year-old cancer patient named Hazel who was forced by her parents to attend a support group, where she met and fell in love with the seventeen-year-old Augustus, an ex-basketball player and amputee. It was entitled "The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green. It was actually a gift from my aunt just last week when she came home for Christmas. I honestly found the book quite hard to read at first, since my dad died from colon cancer a few years back. So, frankly, it was a terrible gift. But my aunt probably didn't even know what the book was about. She probably just noticed the nice cover, and bought it, so I had nothing against her. My eyes were getting kind of tired so I decided to take off my reading glasses and rest my eyes for a while. I rubbed them as I checked the time; it was a quarter to nine.

I was almost finished the book, when I received a text message from mum. "Honey, I'll be home late. We're having a staff meeting in a few. I called Liam to come over there later. There's some casserole in the fridge if you two get hungry. Take care hon. xx" I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's something new", I snickered to myself. She always comes home late. Although, I don't blame her. Now that dad's gone, she has to work extra hard. But I just don't get to see why she has to let Liam come over whenever she's gone. I mean, I could take care of myself. I'm nineteen, for crying out loud. I think I'm a loser enough not to have a wild house party.

I set aside the book I was reading and headed downstairs. I sat down on the couch near the back window. Everything outside was dark and snowy, and from my breath mark on the window, I could also tell it was really cold. I leaned my head on the window. My eyes were slowly closing, when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly rose up my head and got off the couch. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I groaned out. I opened the door. A flash bursted in front of my eyes. Yet again, it was Liam and his camera. "Lovely, Mia." Liam joked. I rolled my eyes, and gave out a sarcastic laugh. Liam took off his winter jacket and placed his camera and brown satchel down on the table and started rummaging through it. "Look what I got! Toy Story 2! I rented it a while ago." He said with a wide grin. I smiled. Me and Liam were both suckers for Toy Story and other childish movies. I guess that's why we became the best of friends in the first place. "And, and, and," he continued. "Look what I got! The classic, yet delicious, strawberry ice cream, your fave." I laughed, "You know me too well, Mr. Payne. But in the winter?" "You can never get too much of ice cream!" he replied with a big smile. I grabbed the ice cream from his hands, and went in the kitchen to get two forks, since Liam has this unusual phobia of spoons.

I headed back to the living room with the forks plunged in the container of ice cream and placed them on the table. Whilst Liam started up the movie, I went to the closet to get a quilt made by my mum. By the time I came back to the living room, the movie had already started. "Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?" I whined. "I couldn't help it! I was... tempted." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and jumped on the couch as I wrapped myself with the quilt and reached in for some ice cream. Liam took the other fork and swallowed in a bigger scoop. Liam raised his left eyebrow when he saw the quilt around me. "Would you mind sharing some of that?" he asked. I turned to him, "Oh, this?" I reluctantly replied. "I'm sorry, Mr. I-couldn't-help-but-play-the-movie-I-was-tempted, but this is _my_ quilt. So, go get your own." I smirked. Liam laughed and started pulling it. "Hey!" I exclaimed as I also pulled it to my defense. "This... is... mine!" I shouted. Liam didn't seem to mind my irritated tone. Instead, he let go of the quilt, and started tickling me. "Hey, hey! Stop that!" I yelled out, trying to suppress my laughter. Liam laughed. "You shall give me the quilt, you peasant!" he jokingly yelled. "Never! I will never surrender!" I roared back. I pushed him off the couch and grabbed the quilt he set aside. "Ha!" I said, "It's mine!" I sticked out my tongue like a little kid. Liam just smiled. I started making silly faces at him when he flashed his camera at me. Liam cackled. "You look ridiculous, Mia!" My eyes widened. "Hey, let me see that! Give it!" Liam pulled away his camera. "No." he replied. "Since we're all calling things, this camera is mine. So I refuse to let you see the pictures in it." I smiled and rolled my eyes, understanding his point. "Touché." I said. Liam got back on the couch and smiled. Then both our heads turned back to the television.

I went in for another scoop of ice cream. We were already at the part when Jessie had a flashback about her past owner and how she was being forgotten. I couldn't help but cry. This part always hit the soft part in me, ever since I was a younger. I turned to Liam. His eyes were getting watery. I kind of giggled a little, because he still had the fork in his mouth. He turned to me. "Whuffft?" he asked with the fork dangling in his mouth. I smiled. He looked absolutely silly, yet adorable. "Nothing.", I replied.

My eyes were closing, so I laid my head on the back of the couch. I pushed back my hair, and noticed quite a few strands of hair caught on my hand. I ignored it and pushed it back again. More strands of hair. "Is there anyfffing wronfff?" Liam asked me as I was looking at my hand. "Erm, nothing. I just need to wash off my hand. Excuse me." I replied. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I washed the hair off my hand. "I should change my shampoo." I whispered to myself.

I wiped my hands on my jeans and walked back to the living room. Liam had fallen asleep with the fork still in his mouth. If I was a baby, and he was my babysitter, I would have been dead by now. I shook my head with a smile and took out the fork from his mouth. I closed the television and checked the ice cream container. There was none left. "Oh Liam" I thought to myself. I took the quilt and placed it on him. I headed upstairs to wash up and eventually get some shut eye.


End file.
